MTv's Punk'd yugioh style!
by MOKU-MOKU
Summary: MTv meet the most destructive,wierd,pshyco,charries of ALL yugioh.....mix that wit Mtv's great Tv show...u get a LMAO fic! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Chappie 1 of "punk'd yugioh style.. Were about to take into the next lvl wit *girly voice* oohhhh my god beccy look its MAI! And Britney spears Ooooohhhh my god..*normal voice* numba 1 n 2 slut ! thank u ^_^ by the way I do NOT own YGO! ^_^  
  
Moku: welcome to punk'd today were gonna have a lil fun wit Britney spears..yes ms.150% plastic...were gonna take our lil friend mai to pretend to be a plastic surgeon ms.britney is comin in for a lil check up...a slut a day, keeps the rubbers away ..thats what britney thinks .. Were gonna teach her a lil lesson.  
  
screen changes to show Britney spears walking into cosmeic surgeory while  
mai walks up to her*  
  
mai: hello Britney is that u ?,I havnt seen u scince the last *cough* 2  
MINUTES! *cough* erm ..so what are u in for today?  
Breast,feet,stomach?.....or face cuz u really need it..  
  
Britney: EXCUSE ME!?!  
  
Mai: ok girl..lets get u into an office.*whispers* ur scaring the other  
customers...  
  
Britney: *walks into an office*  
  
Mai: ok Britney we have our BEST docter here...HER name is dr.tea-ra  
  
Tea: *walks in* ok Britney ur gonna have to take off ur shirt n bra...  
  
Mai: *cough* like she has one! *walks out*  
  
Tea: *stares as she looks at the melons* WOW...*faints n lands right in-  
between britneys lil friends*  
  
Britney: wow..ok..i guess u gotta take a good look.  
  
Tea: *begins to lick Britney*  
  
Britney: ummm is that necessary?  
  
Tea: *sucking* VERY! *mumbles*  
  
Moku: *walks in* ok ok that's enough ive had my laughs..britney uve jus  
been punk'd..  
  
Britney: WHAT!?  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
moku: no hard feelings Britney ?  
  
Britney: of course not...  
  
Moku: *hides recording of the 2 labeled "lez gone wild" behined his back*  
yah ..no hard feelings  
  
REVIEW PWWZ! On my next chappie.well be punkin the ALL famous.michal  
Jackson..were bringing A LOT OF gay-away *holds up can of spray* gay-away  
only 90 payments of 9.99 !....(payed to say that .) ..*holds up tape*  
lez gone wild...only 10 dollars..now excuse me while I say these  
words..*says quickly while small small print appears on screen*  
  
If u do not like what u see on lez gone wild u WILL NOT get ur money  
back, u will be screwed, n u CAN NOT sue us for doing so, cuz ur the  
idiot who bought the tape, if u are screwed over in any way or offended u  
can go to court, but we will pay-off the judge so ur still  
screwed...thank u for buying "lez gone wild" 


	2. FLAMES ARE BAD FOR U !

Punk'd yugioh style ^_^ chappie 2 !!- well I did promise to punk michal jackson , but .instead were gonna punk mrs.FLAME! (aka. Gurl Short As Yugi .) so u wanna gimme a bad review..*grows devil horns* its time for some pay back..hope ur reading this fic. Cuz ...its ALL about u bitch ...  
  
Moku: hello Tv land, this is moku kaiba! Back on the scene today WE were gonna try to punk good ol' michal.but most of our staff is scared of em .X___x _ _ odd isn't it ? NOW ONTO OUR NEXT VICTIM! I mean next special guest! ^_^ we got our all-famous jokester rika to play one of the parts..ull see.  
  
Gurl short as yugi : ( GSAY ) *walks into salon* hello ? ..  
  
Rika: HELLO! *throws GSAY into a chair* ok ok don't worry jus relax n close ur eyes..  
  
GSAY: but I didn't want a hair cut!  
  
Rika: *knocks her out wit a punch* mokuba ur getting this ?  
  
Moku: *holding camera* YEP!  
  
Rika: *grabs a razor n whistles innocently n begins to shave off ALL of GSAY's hair*  
  
GSAY: *wakes up* wtf ? ..*sees hair* OMG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika: LIKE OOOOO my god..grl I am SOOOO sorry ..i was jus tryna get a few split ends...*hides razor*  
  
Me: mwhahaha!! ..heheh call me a pervert..hmph.ur right.*grins evily paying esper roba*  
  
Esper: *begins to make out wit GSAY* YAH BABY! CMON BRING IT!  
  
GSAY: AHHHHH HELP!  
  
Me: sorry for me to help u ..u must be THIS TALL..*holds hand up*  
  
GSAY: *runs inside a closet trying to hide* ACKKK!!  
  
Moku: what an idiot...  
  
GSAY: *screams* THERES A DEAD GUY IN THIS CLOSET!!!!!  
  
Me: yah that's ur dad...o n don't look in the trunk of the car down the street  
  
GSAY: *looks in the car*MOMY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: *snaps fingers* damn...knew I shoulda drowned her!  
  
Esper & marik: *team-rape GSAY*  
  
Me: *dresses up as a news reporter holding mic.* sad sad sad story..midgit gets team-raped...ANYWAYZ! back to the OTHER USELESS news.saddam is an asshole!  
  
Saddam: DIE U LOUZY AMERICANS! *fires nukes at GSAY*  
  
Eminem: *stabs GSAY* fuck ..anthor law suit.  
  
Me: don't worry E'm we lose a lot of sluts that way ..  
  
GSAY: *is not dead yet* HA! U cant kill me !!!!! im immortal!....  
  
Moku: *throws GSAY off a building* IMMORTAL MY ASS!  
  
GSAY: *flys like an eagle*  
  
Mai: *hits 2 birds wit one stone* DID I GET ER ?!  
  
GSAY: *when she falls from getting hit by a rock she lands on the street n gets run over*  
  
Me: YAH BITCH! HOWDA YA LIKE ME NOW!!!!  
  
Me: I MAY BE A PERVERT! Atleast im not road kill!  
  
So Gurl short as yugi howd u like my fic.? I hope u review I REALLY wanna kno what u tought about it..have a happy day..crack whore...^_^ 


	3. FLMAES ARE BAD FOR U! prt2

Welcome to punk'd! whats this ? ..my friend rika got flamed by some bitch ..ooooo this gives me an idea *evil smirk*.Sadira-Black .hope ur reading, ur gone love this..  
  
Sadria-black (aka. S.b): * was going to grand pa's for the summer *  
  
Moku: *dressed as OLD man* o would u look at that bitch .*belches loudly*  
  
S.b: GRANDPA!?  
  
Moku: yea?..whatcha want? .n look at that u wearin a MINY SKIRT! Damn u look like one of those sluts in whatcha kids call it now-days? That TV M or sumtin ?  
  
S.b: grandpa wheres granny ?  
  
Moku: shes asleep wit the fish's..  
  
S.b: OMG!  
  
Moku: yah yah.now get ur ass in the stable..  
  
S.b: ok grandpa..*sniff's n walks to the stable n steps in horse shit* OMG MY NEW BOOTS!  
  
Moku: hahaha stupid girl..now go ahead touch the horses down there..  
  
S.b: GRANDPA !!! I cant touch the horses down there!!!  
  
Moku: DO IT!  
  
S.b: * touches horses* OMG! There getting horny!  
  
Moku: GOOD NOW! I can get more horses..  
  
Horse: *jacks off wit ALL the female horses*  
  
Moku: YAH GO GO GO GO!!! Give em the pimp juice horse!!!  
  
S.b: OMG! This is sick!  
  
Horse: *jumps on her*  
  
Moku: that's what u get for molesting a horse!!!  
  
S.b: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Moku: PUNK'D! HAHAHA!  
  
S.b: THIS ISNT FUNNY!  
  
Things learned today : never touch horses Bad things come to whose who rape.. THANx FOR READIN! ^_^ review! 


End file.
